lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Angmar
Angmar was the realm founded by the evil Nazgûl leader, who became known as the Witch-king of Angmar in TA 1300. The kingdom was located in the far north of the Misty Mountains, with the sole purpose of weakening the northern realm of Arnor. The land was known in part for its cold weather, mostly snowing. History Shortly after the Kingdom of Angmar was founded, it waged a war against the Dunedain realms of Arthedain, Cardolan and Rhudaur. The weakest of Arnor's sub-kingdoms, Rhudaur, was conquered by the Witch-king, who replaced its Dunedain leader with one of the native 'Hill-men', a wild tribe of men descended from the kin of Ulfang. In TA 1356, Rhudaur was forced to invade Arthedain; many were slaughtered and their king, Argeleb I, was slain. However, with the help of Cardolan's armies, Arthedain maintained a strong line of defense at the foot of the Weather Hills. , the ruler of Angmar]] Then in TA 1409, Angmar attacked Cardolan and Rivendell and destroyed all the settlements within except Cardolan's capital, the Barrow-downs. Arthedain was now left without any allies to aid it them and so began a mighty struggle lasting another 500 years. After the Great Plague which started from the east of Mordor in TA 1636, the last of Cardolan's people died, allowing Angmar to send the Barrow-wights into the downs. During the time of TA 1974, Angmar multiplied its forces and launched a final assault on Arthedain. Subsequently, Angmar took its capital Fornost, thereby destroying the last northern kingdom of the Dunedain. Sometime later, Prince Eärnur - thirty-third and last King of Gondor - arrived to aid Arthedain, but he found he was too late. His army defeated the forces of Angmar in the Battle of Fornost;, and the Witch-King fled to Mordor, leaving the kingdom of Angmar to fall in TA 1975The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A: Annals of the Kings and Rulers, I: The Númenórean Kings, (iii): "Eriador, Arnor, and the Heirs of Isildur"The Atlas of Middle-earth, The Third Age, "Wainriders and Angmar" Etymology Angmar meant 'Iron Home' in Sindarin.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Portrayal in adaptations Video games Angmar's territory and history was fleshed out in The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king and The Lord of the Rings Online. The latter has a size-able amount of landmass to the south and east of Carn Dûm available for exploration and adventuring. In LoTRO, a large size of land is occupied by friendly tribes. This was used as a primary zone for rest and shopping. There are several locations occupied by rangers and locals, sometimes even elves. However, all of these are past the Rammas Deluan where a line of death-dealing statues stand tall. ''.]] These statues will cause any player who has not done the proper story quests to cower in fear and completely lose all morale. The majority of players however, cannot access Angmar due to free to play. Quest packs and areas must be purchased. Angmar's area is inexpensive when compared to Moria or Isengard, and VIP player or those who had an active subscription before free to play have access to everything. Also, Carn Dûm, and the embassies of the Dourhands, Uruks, and of Mordor, as well as the sorcerers embassies are playable areas and dungeons in LOTRO. References External link * de:Angmar es:Angmar nl:Angmar pl:Angmar ru:Ангмар Category:Sindarin words Category:Realms Category:Eriador Category:Angmar